His Puppet
by JokerndHarley794
Summary: Harley has been apart from the Joker for a year now. What happens when he pays her a visit?
1. Chapter 1: A Nightmare

A/N: Hello ladies and gents! And welcome to my story. Reviews are much appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed, but no flamers please. *Drumroll* And now I present to you _His Puppet_, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

A Nightmare

"I had a great night tonight, Harleen," Tom said as he walked me to my apartment.

"Me too," I said smiling. I reached up on my tip-toes and wrapped my arms around his neck to give him a quick kiss on the lips. He gently pushed me up against my door and began trailing kisses down my neck. I moaned in reply and his hands moved down to my waist to pull me tighter against him.

"Mind if I come in?" he whispered into my ear suggestively.

"You know I have work tomorrow," I said as I closed my eyes, but did nothing to stop him from kissing me.

"Mmmm, fine," he said and pulled away. He then cupped my chin in his hand and gently kissed me on the lips.

I saw fireworks, felt sparks, and could hear bells tolling. It was just like the fairytales said "love" would be like. He pulled away and I was in a temporary daze as he smiled that quirky little smile.

"I'll call you tomorrow, kay?" he asked as he walked backwards toward the stairs leading to the lobby of my apartment.

"Kay," I giggled. He blew me a quick kiss before descending the stairs, the bells still tolling in my ears. _I can't believe I've been with Tom for six months already! He's so amazing… _I turned around and unlocked my door. The darkness and creepiness of the room was contrasting to my mood. I flipped the light switch and the room was washed in a soft yellow glow. _Much better. _

I went to put my coat and purse on the kitchen table and turned to glance at the calendar to see my schedule for the asylum tomorrow. I did a double take.

The 19th of September.

_Wow…it's been a year, one entire year since I've had to deal with _him. I shuddered at the thought of the murderous clown and his antics. I had once been in cohorts with the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker. Now the bane of my existence, he used to be the only man that had ever made me feel alive and free, that is until Tom came into the picture. We hadn't said "I love you" yet because I was a little skeptical and a little scared, those three little words stirred something in my stomach.

But, fortunately the part of my life with that God-awful man was behind me. He had driven me to almost insanity before I finally realized that he didn't even love me at all and is most likely the reason I can't tell Tom that I love him.

No. He _is_ the reason.

The Joker had just used me as a sex toy and to help with his "plans" of taking over Gotham and showing all of its citizens their dark sides while watching the entire city burn. Of course the Joker never did actually have plans, he acted on impulse.

_Maybe that's why I thought he was so incredibly sexy and of course his body and the way he kissed-No! No! No! I can't let him get back into my head again!_

I shook my head to rid myself of the horrible thought.

I suddenly yawned and looked at the green digital clock on my counter, 11:06. I decided to go get ready for bed. I slipped into my favorite green and pink spotted flannel pajamas, brushed my teeth, and wrapped myself in my light blue sheets. My face fell on a pillow and I inhaled the sweet lavender scent. I turned on my alarm clock so that it would wake me up and switched off the light.

I tried to get to sleep, but thoughts off the Joker swirled in my head. _Wow, it's like a bad Christmas story…_

Finally I gave up and leaned up to turn the light on. _Maybe watching some TV will help…_ I swung my legs over the side and gasped. I noticed a figure sitting on the edge of my bed; I couldn't make out his features because his back was turned toward me.

"W-who are you?" My voice shook as I asked, a little afraid of the answer.

The figure turned and I sighed in relief, it was Tom.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked crawling across the bed to sit next to him.

He turned his head away and said nothing. "Something wrong?" I asked as I tried to look at his face. He then turned toward me smiling. I smiled in return. I loved his face; the way his eyes sparkled, his dimples, his bright white teeth.

"Hel-lo beautiful."

I knew that voice.

Suddenly his face began to morph. His caramel colored skin faded to a pasty white complexion and the life was sucked out of his perfect face while his hair changed to a sickly green. His eyes sunk into pitch-black voids and jagged, blood-red lips stretched to the middle of his cheeks in a painful looking smile. The black leather jacket he wore elongated and changed to a royal purple.

I backed away from him. "No. No!" I cried as I realized what was happening. He backed me into my ebony headboard. All the time I couldn't take my eyes off that Glasgow grin.

"Aww Harley, whats a matter?" his snake like voice hissed. "Ya scared? Of little old me?" he said in a fake high pitched voice as he feigned innocence.

Before he could get any further I tried to kick him in the stomach, but he saw it coming and grabbed my leg. He smiled one of those disturbing smiles and let out a piercing, maniacal laugh.

"You think that I'm that stupid?" he asked, but I found myself too scared to answer. My throat had closed up and my mouth went dry. My heart felt like a sledge hammer as it pounded in my chest. He twisted my leg into a painful position. "Well-uh? Answer me!" He boomed as I whimpered in pain.

"N-no, I-I don't," I answered, the fear evident in my voice. I looked down to try to avoid his eye contact

"Good, good. Oh and what was that cute little nickname you had for me?" he thought for a moment tracing his scars with his tongue. "Oh, yesssss…" He let go of my leg and I felt a gloved hand grip my throat and tilt my head up to look at him. "Mr. J," he mocked in the fake accent I had once used. The angle had forced me to look into his eyes. They were deep, black-holes and as I stared into them I was pretty sure I caught a glimpse of hell itself.

My eyes were wide with fear as he positioned himself on top of me and began tracing his free hand around my face.

"Ya know, I reaaallllly missed ya," he drawled as he ground his hips into mine. "And well…something else did too." The Joker smiled a sadistic grin and I heard his belt unbuckle with a click.

I squirmed and struggled trying to get out from under him, but it was no use he was stronger than he looked. Fear, horror, terror, and more emotions than I could name washed over me.

I was going to be a puppet again. _His _puppet.

He was going to manipulate me for his own pleasure and there was nothing I could do about it. This was my worst nightmare come true.

"You wanna know something I've recently realized how much I did actually miss ya." He slowly removed his trench coat, pants, and gloves.

"Y-you have?" I looked around the room trying to figure out a way to distract him and escape.

"Oh, yeeeeessssss. Yes I have," a dark chuckle escaped his lips. "I've missed the sex immensely. The whores around here just aren't any good. Their just tooooo…difficult," he sneered and proceeded to laughed as the anger flashed across my eyes. "Now, now, love," he cupped my chin in his hand and squeezed lightly, "I'm not sayin' your easy…oh what the hell, yes I am." He let out one of his signature cackles. "Well, I do believe that my insult is justified. I mean…," his voice suddenly became dark and threatening, "after what you did to me."

His hand tightened dangerously and I tried to pry his pale fingers off my jaw, but to no avail. "Your right, I'm getting impatient too." The Joker then flipped out his switch blade that I knew all too well. "Let's get this show on the road," he cut my shirt open and then my pants exposing my matching black bra and underwear. "Muuuuch better." His eyes roamed my exposed body hungrily.

"No! No! Get off me!" Just as he was about to slide the sharp blade through the front of my underwear I let out a shriek and immediately bolted up in bed.

"Wha? Huh?" My room was still dark and my alarm read 3:48. My sweat soaked and shaky hands pulled back the covers to check if my pajamas were still intact. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding as I realized they were.

_It was just a dream. _

I cautiously made my way out of my bedroom and into my kitchen to check if he might be there. I listened for any signs of movement. Silence.

I hadn't realized that my heart was racing, so I sat down on my couch to try to calm down. Afraid to go back into my dark bedroom, I turned on my living room light.

The light flooded the room and I felt a little better. I didn't want to go back to sleep just yet for fear of another disturbing dream.

_I gotta remember not to eat Chinese food before I go to bed, _I scolded myself.

A few hours later Harleen was curled in a ball asleep on her couch.

A dark figure loomed just outside her window.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fatal Surprise

A/N: Ok, so I did decide to make this into a longer story because of a little comment from one of my reviewers. (You know who you are :D) Reviews are much appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed, but no flamers please. So here it is, the second chapter of _His Puppet_, enjoy! :D I also edited my original chapter a bit, so if you want to go take a peek at it. I will hopefully be putting up a new chapter every two to three weeks. (It could be quicker with more reviews :)

Chapter 2

A Fatal Surprise

The next morning I woke up to the sun streaming through my living room window. Dust swirled and danced in the light.

_I need to make sure to dust later, _I thought as I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I glanced around the room and realized that I wasn't in my bedroom and that I was in fact on my couch.

The dream from last night suddenly came flooding back to me and I remembered everything in perfect detail. A chill ran down my spine even though it was a comfortable seventy-two degrees in my house.

I stood up and turned toward the window. I immediately had to shield my eyes from the blinding sun.

_Wow. Why is it so bright out? It's usually much darker—Shit! _

I bolted into the kitchen, not realizing that a blanket had been put over me while I was asleep.

I skidded into the kitchen and cursed as I saw what time it was, 9:27. _I was supposed to be at work 3 hours ago! I couldn't hear my damn alarm! _

I quickly got ready for work, but first I grabbed a cereal bar from my pantry. Not bothering to take a shower, I tied my long blonde hair up in a messy ponytail and bolted out the door. I ran out to my car still trying to put on my jacket.

I sped off to work in my crimson 1972 Chevrolet Corvette, a lovely inheritance from my dearest parents. _Pssh, dearest my foot, _I thought sarcastically. My parents never paid much attention to me. Even though I struggled to get their attention through gymnastics and constantly keeping up my grades they just continued on thinking to themselves that buying me everything I could have ever wanted would make up for them never being there, even telling me that their money was what paid for all my nice things and great schooling and blah, blah, blah.

_I suppose that was one of the reasons I was so in love with the Joker_, I thought as my car sped down the road. When I started sessions as his physiatrist he actually paid attention and listened to me and it was unlike the attention I got from most guys either. He wasn't just focused on my body, but actually on my feelings and problems.

_ Get a grip Harls. You're trying to justify all those awful things he did to you with trying to make him sound like the good guy. Tom listens to you just as much as the Joker ever did, maybe even more. _

That's when I noticed that I was almost at my work. I could see the top of the building from here. Arkham Asylum was a ten story, concrete building. It had absolutely zero character and lacked any type of feeling of welcome, but it was like home-sweet-home to me. I loved my job, now that I had gotten away from the Joker that is. Luckily he was currently locked up in the maximum security wing of Arkham. Because of all his escape attempts he was also shackled with four foot long chains to his bed whenever he was in the cell and the door was reinforced with twelve inches of steel.

Unfortunately that still did nothing to calm my nerves. For a few months afterward, every time I walked out of work at night I continued to glance behind my shoulder to make sure he wasn't there. That all ended when I met Tom, he made me feel so secure and comfortable.

After my time with the Joker Mr. Arkham and most people there had been hesitant to let me back in, especially since I'd be so close to the Joker, but I pleaded my case as best I could telling them that I had really changed and wanted to come back to work. Reluctantly they let me in, but only for a limited amount of hours a week. As I progressed and showed no signs of wanting to be near the Joker they allowed me to back my old hours and now they accept me again.

_Well as much as anyone who invited the person, who had busted out one of their most psychotic criminals and became his henchwoman, back in, could. _I giggled as I pulled into the parking lot. I glanced at the clock and remembered that I was very late and bolted into the building.

"You're late," the secretary informed me in a monotone voice as I rushed past her toward my office.

_Obviously, _I thought, but didn't voice my comment. Just as I was about to reach the door to my office I heard my name being shouted from the end of the hallway. I turned to find my boss and mentor, Joan Leland, walking toward me. I smiled, but my smile disappeared as I noticed the horror stricken look on her face.

"Something wrong, Joan?" I asked as she approached me.

She didn't say anything, but quickly took out her master key and unlocked my office. She then proceeded to drag me inside by my arm and shut the door behind us. Before I could ask what the hell was wrong with her, she spoke the four words that I had feared since I handed over the Joker to the Asylum.

"The Joker has escaped."

With those few words all the blood drained from my face and my eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. The only word that I could muster from my dry mouth was, "What?"

"When the morning shift of guards came in they found every single one of the midnight guards dead or severely injured. I tried to call you, but you didn't answer and then when you didn't come in on time…," she turned around and stared at the floor, "I feared the worst."

"…how? How the hell could he have killed all those men by himself?" My voice was shaking as was my entire body. I sat down in my desk chair and put my head in my hands as Joan explained.

"We believe that he had accomplices on the inside because when we counted the dead and injured there were five less than punched in for their shift. Also, there was no forced entry or exit so they would have to have had keys. But don't worry Harleen; we will make sure that you have all the protection and guards that you need. We won't let the Joker get to you."

Unfortunately what she was saying made me feel no safer.

He would find me.

I had moved from where I had been living before, but I _knew_ that he would find me. I didn't know where to go, if I went back to my apartment he would find me for sure.

_But…where else can I go? Tom's? No, he would be in danger. I could try and get out of town until he's caught, but I'd be leaving the people closest to me in danger too. _

I had no clue what to do now. Fortunately, Joan answered my question.

"I think that it is in your best interest to leave town for a while," she looked at me with a stern look that made me think twice before questioning her. "We know of a hotel that is secluded from most of civilization, but there is also a city within ten minutes of it so in case anything happens, you can go to the police in that town."

"I-I don't know," I stuttered. "What if the Joker finds any of my friends or Tom? I'd rather him just find me."

"Don't worry, we will have police located at his house and I don't think the Joker will figure out any of who your friends are."

"Don't underestimate him," I warned, "he is capable of so much more."

"Harleen, _you_ are the one that is in the most danger and we want to keep you safe and away from the Joker. It would be unthinkable if he somehow got to you and…

"And I went back with him…" I looked away, angry that Joan would even think that.

"No, no, if he killed you. If he got to you and killed you… I wouldn't be able to live it down." I looked back up at Joan and saw the sincerity in her eyes.

_She really means it. _A small smile crossed my face. "Ok, I will Joan; I'll leave for a while. I just have to grab a few things first. Ok?"

Joan's face lightened a bit. "Thank you Harleen. That would take such a weight off my shoulders to know that you're safe."

I gave her a brief smile before walking toward my desk to grab a few of my things. "I'm just going to grab a few things here, run home, grab some clothes, and then I'll leave for that hotel. Where is it anyway?"

"It's right outside Gotham; about a two hour drive." She quickly went over to my computer and looked up the address. "Here it is." She pointed to the screen and pressed the print button. I grabbed the sheet from the printer and gave Joan a quick hug.

"Thank you for everything."

"No problem."

I quickly bolted out of the room and to my car. _Should I let Tom know where I'm going? No, that would put him in danger. Should I at least let him know that I'm leaving…I can't. He would be much better off if I explain it all to him later and besides Joan said she would send police to his house._

As soon as I reached my car I noticed a piece of paper under one of my windshield wipers.

"How did I get a ticket? I'm parked in the-," as I read the paper my hands began to shake and I dropped the piece of paper. It slowly drifted to the ground. A quick message was scrawled across the paper.

_I've missed you. –J. _


	3. Chapter 3: An Unhappy Reunion

Hello again! So nice to see you! Thank you very much for taking the time to read my story. Reviews are much appreciated and constructive criticism is welcomed, but no flamers please. And now enjoy my third installment of _His Puppet_!

* * *

Chapter 3

An Unhappy Reunion

The door loomed above me.

With my hands shaking violently and caked with sweat I held the key that would possibly bring me face to face with my worst nightmare. I was currently standing outside the door to my apartment with my key inside the lock, but unable to turn it out of pure fear.

After I found the note that the Joker had left for me I knew I shouldn't return to my apartment, but I did anyway. I needed to know if he was really there or not; I had no idea why, but I just needed to. And now here I was, stupid me, about to possibly walk in and confront the man who had tried to kill me in the past and would, no doubt, try to kill me again if given the chance.

And here I was about to give him that chance.

With all the will power that I had left I turned the key in the lock and the bolt clicked open. I slowly pushed the door in and with a loud creak it opened half way. I took a deep breath and pushed it all the way open and walked a few short steps inside.

The room was pitch black and there was not a sound. My breath quickened as I thought I sensed movement in the room.

_There's time to turn back. The door is just behind you. Back out slowly. _

As I was about to act on that impulse the door slammed behind me with a bang. I jumped and before I could scream a gloved hand was clamped over my mouth and I was shoved roughly against the wall.

I couldn't see a thing, but I knew exactly who that hand belonged to and I began to try to fight back. That is until I felt a cold pressure at my neck; a knife. I froze.

"Now, now. I wouldn't try anything if I were you."

The voice was cold as ice and as dark as a black hole. It was a voice that could make even the most courageous person freeze with fear and terror. It was the voice that I used to obey, the voice that I used to love, and the voice that I hadn't heard in a year. It was the voice of the Joker.

The gloved hand was covering my nose and mouth and as I tried to breath the smell of musty and worn-out leather permeated my nose. I clawed at his hand gasping for air. He simply chuckled.

"Shh, shhh, shhh It'll aaalll be over soon," he paused and I felt his breath tickle my ear. "My little Haaarley."

My head began to swim from the lack of air and as I lost unconsciousness I heard his unmistakable cackle.

* * *

I opened my eyes to darkness…after an abrupt slap in the face that is. I let out a low groan and tried to look around. I then noticed the small crack of light in my lower vision and realized that I was blind folded.

"Gooooood morning sunshine!" sang the Joker. "How are we feeling today, Harleen? Hmm?"

I clenched my jaw as the anger coursed through my veins; anger at this stupid son of bitch for abducting me and anger at myself for letting him. My hands were tied behind me to what felt like a chair and my legs were tied together by the ankles. His voice was coming from directly in front of me and I could hear laughing from either side of me, more than likely coming from his minions.

"I see you found a new batch after what happened to the other ones," I smirked. Another slap, I could feel blood trickling down the corner of my mouth.

"Hmmmph that all you got?" I asked, keeping the smirk intact on my face.

_It may be stupid, but it's the only way I have to get back at him, even just a little. _

This time though my head was wrenched backward by my hair. I let out a small squeal of pain before I felt a blade at my jugular.

"One more smartass word out of you, you little bitch, and you will know exactly how it feels to have a blade through your throat. Got it?!" he yelled the last bit for emphasis and I knew that every word was true. However, he could have easily killed me already, but he hadn't. There has to be a reason he's keeping me alive.

_Yeah to torture you, you idiot! After what you did to him he is going to make you regret it big time. _

Even though I was scared to death a small smile came to my face as I remembered the day I had betrayed him.

"What are you smiling at Harleen? Is it a joke? You know I love jokes! Ooooo, I hope it's a good one," he put more pressure on the blade, "for your sake," his voice darkened and felt his breath on my ear.

"Well, Joker, I was just reminiscing about the day I got your ass thrown in prison," I clenched my jaw and closed my eyes as I braced for the inevitable. I felt a powerful uppercut to my jaw that launched me and the chair into air. Fortunately I don't remember the part where I landed headfirst onto the concrete; Joker and his boys laughing the whole time while my world went black.


End file.
